epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Barack Obama
) Honolulu, Hawaii |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney |vs = Mitt Romney Abe Lincoln |releasedate = October 15, 2012 |votecount = 83% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Blue stripes A misty forest |image3 = |ERBnumber2 = Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson |VerseAppeared = Thomas Jefferson's first verse |location2 = Monticello}} Barack Obama battled Mitt Romney and Abe Lincoln in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He was portrayed by Alphacat on both occasions. Information on the rapper Barack Hussein Obama II was born on August 4th, 1961, in Honolulu, Hawaii. He was the 44th President of the United States of America who served from 2009 to 2017. He was a civil-rights lawyer and teacher before pursuing a political career. He was elected into the Illinois State Senate in 1996, and served there from 1997 to 2004. In 2008, he was a candidate for presidency against Arizona Senator and Vietnam war hero John McCain, where he ultimately came out victorious. His first term caused an increase in jobs, reformed affordable health care, and led a successful operation to kill al-Qaeda leader Osama bin Laden. In 2012, Obama was elected for a second term as President, defeating Republican and former Massachusetts Governor, Mitt Romney. Obama was sworn in for his second term on January 20th, 2013. During his second term, Obama promoted domestic policies related to gun control in response to the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, and has called for full equality for LGBT Americans. Obama ordered U.S. military involvement in Iraq in response to gains made by the Islamic State. After the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, he continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, and has sought to normalize U.S. relations with Cuba. Obama continued to enact policy changes in response to the issues of health care and economic crisis. Although Obama has no intentions of serving in government office since completing his presidency, he remains a strong public speaker, and has recently spoken out against President Donald Trump and stumped for Democratic Party candidates in the 2018 Congressional election cycle. ERBoH Bio My fellow Americans, let me start off by thanking the ERB for on hosting this, ahh, most certainly epic rap battle. Hi, I'm Barack (don't call me Barry, I don't go by that anymore). I'm President of the United States of America – the first African American to ever hold that position – and a member of the Democratic party. I was, ahhh, born in Hawaii (America, last time I checked) and have a birth certificate to prove it. My parents divorced soon after, but hey, that didn't stop me from attending Harvard Law School, serving as an Illinois State Senator, and developing my ah, stuttery, "thoughtful", oratory style before running for president. I rode into office in the 2008 election on a promise of change and hope for a socialist better country. During my term, I set into motion efforts to pull troops out of Iraq (mission accomplished August 2010), kill Osama Bin Laden (slam dunk, nailed it), close our special military prison Guantanamo Bay (we're, ah, still working on it), and fix the economy (stimulus takes, ahh, some time). I openly support gay marriage, heck, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with my beautiful, powerful, dignified, giant of a wife, Michelle. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Obama, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Babe Ruth, Ben Franklin, Thomas Edison, Clint Eastwood, Elvis Presley, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' They say your father was a great man. You must be what's left. Need to stop hating on gays; let 'em teach you how to dress! You've got the momma jeans and a Mr. Fantastic face! So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet, and you fit! Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt! I'm the Head of State! You're like a head of cabbage! 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package! (Hahaha!) You're a bad man with no chance; you can't even touch me! I got four more years (two terms!) in the White House; just trust me! I hoped you saved your best rhymes for the second half 'Cause right now, I'm 47 percent through kicking your ass! 'Verse 2:' (Uhh…) Look, I respect all religions (uhh…), but it might get crazy If the White House has a First, Second, and a Third Lady! 'Verse 3:' (Uhh…) Let me be clear. (Uhhh…) Don't get it twisted. We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! 'Verse 4:' Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid! 'Verse 5:' Nuh-uh! 'Verse 6:' ERRRRRR! Trivia *Obama is the fourth President of the United States to appear in a battle, after Abe Lincoln, George Washington, and John F. Kennedy. **He is the first not be portrayed by Nice Peter. **George Washington was originally portrayed by Pat McIntyre in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, but he was later portrayed by Nice Peter in George Washington vs William Wallace. *On the March 3rd, 2014 Monday Show, Nice Peter revealed that he and EpicLLOYD met President Obama in person.http://youtube.com/watch?v=vEcxXDWqs-A **This makes Obama the third person portrayed in an ERB to officially meet Peter and Lloyd in real life, after Hulk Hogan and Skrillex, and, like them, he has also seen his own battle. ***This makes him the fourth person known to have seen their battle, after Lady Gaga, Hulk Hogan, and Skrillex. *His title card has a red and blue shadow. *He was mentioned by Oprah Winfrey in Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres during the line, "The Dalai Lama and Obama memorized my cell number!" **He was also mentioned by King Henry VIII in the line, "'Cause no one's beat you this bad since a swarthy man named Barack!", in the scrapped battle King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton. Gallery YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, Alphacat, Hannah Hart, Mark Douglas, and other YouTubers with the real Barack Obama Iman Crosson with Barack Obama.png|The real Obama with Alphacat References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Alphacat